How to Compare
by mende5525
Summary: Set during TDWT: One day after Courtney finds out about Gwen and Duncan, will she get payback? Will it be violent and evil, or will it be even more humiliating and embarrassing than Gwen and Duncan can even imagine?


A/N: Holy crap! I was cleaning out some old files in my computer and found this story that I completely forgot I wrote a long time ago. It's set during Total Drama World Tour, a day after Courtney finds out about Gwen and Duncan, it's her getting some payback without even having to get violent. Enjoy!

**How To Compare**

Duncan was surprised, relieved but surprised nonetheless. He expected far worse from Courtney. Sure she kicked him in the crotch harder than usual but he kind of expected it and was even willing to admit he deserved it. But Courtney had yet to do anything else drastic to him or Gwen, he was sure Courtney was going to find a way to get Gwen kicked off the show soon, but ever since the incident Courtney had been rather quiet. She didn't cry, or yell, or scream, or anything. She just kept to herself and preoccupied herself with reading.

But it had only been one day Duncan reminded himself. She could be waiting till he was completely off guard, yeah that was it! She was getting ready to make her kill; she was just plotting and planning to take him out! He had to hide! Hide now!

"Are you ok?"

Duncan practically jumped out of his skin as Gwen came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He clenched his chest and nodded at her coolly.

"Of course babe, why wouldn't I be OK?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat trying to act like nothing had just happened.

"Duncan you've been sitting here for hours, hardly blinking, and jumping at every little sound."

Duncan sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. It was rather useless trying to lie to Gwen now that they were together, she noticed things about him too well.

"You're worried Courtney's going to do something aren't you?" asked Gwen taking a seat next to him on the crappy economy seats. "I already told you she's in first class, just reading."

Duncan shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, no. You don't know her like I do, she's planning something, watch your back Gwen, this is just the calm before the storm."

Gwen rolled her eyes. She really wanted to enjoy her time with Duncan, but it was a little difficult with him twitching like a paranoid freak. She placed her hand on his and looked him in the eyes.

"Duncan listen to me, Courtney is not planning anything. She already kicked you in the groin, and threatened to get me kicked off the show, what else can she do?" Just as Gwen finished her sentence a brunette with dark skin and eyes appeared behind her.

"Hey guys."

Duncan yelled out in fright, flying out of his seat and crawling to the farthest wall away from his ex. Gwen just sat there looking at him like he was crazy while Courtney looked at him confused.

"Jeez Duncan, take a chill pill," said Courtney disgusted at his behavior.

Duncan sneered at Courtney. Of course she would mock him and his paranoia, he was too worried to even sleep, and it was her fault.

Gwen meanwhile just smiled sweetly at Courtney trying to be civil. "Hi Courtney, how's it going?"

Courtney arched an eyebrow at Gwen surprised at her bravery. "I guess everything is alright considering my boyfriend cheated on me with the only person I was starting to consider a friend, and then they both hid it from me and then decided to push it in my face by getting all cute together whenever they could."

Gwen's smile fell and she looked back at Duncan for help while Duncan just gave her an "I told you so" look.

They were both taken off guard by Courtney's laughter; she just looked at the both of them amused. "I'm just messing with you two," chuckled Courtney punching Gwen on the arm.

"Oh… ha ha," Replied Gwen sarcastically while rubbing her shoulder. For supposedly being a joke Courtney still hit her rather hard.

Courtney continued to laugh to herself while taking a seat across from Gwen. Duncan didn't trust Courtney's so called playfulness and decided to sit next to Gwen in case he had to protect her or something. But despite her usual nature, Courtney actually did appear relaxed.

Maybe she finally moved on and wasn't pissed anymore; maybe Duncan really didn't have anything to worry about.

"So Gwen, do you still keep in touch with Trent?"

_Did she seriously just ask that? _thought Duncan and Gwen at the same time. Duncan looked at Gwen waiting for her to answer and realized she suddenly seemed nervous and fidgety.

"Um…" Gwen looked back and forth to Duncan and Courtney trying to decide the best option. She could be truthful or just not answer the question, but she could tell Duncan was just as curious about the answer.

She decided to tell the truth. "Well yeah… I still keep in touch with Trent."

Duncan looked at Gwen surprised while Courtney continued to look calm and collected.

"You do?" asked Duncan. "Who keeps in touch with their ex boyfriends?"

Gwen looked at Duncan innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "What's the big deal? It's only Trent."

"Yeah Duncan chill," added Courtney. "A lot of women keep in touch with their first timers."

Both Gwen and Duncan's mouths dropped. "First?" asked Duncan in shock. "You never told me Trent was your first!"

Courtney made a popping sound with her mouth and giggled. Gwen glared once at Courtney and then to Duncan. "I never told you because it's none of your business or anyone else's," Gwen said staring daggers into Courtney.

Courtney held up her hands defensively. "Hey I never asked you to tell me," said Courtney remembering the stuff her and Gwen had shared during their friend-ish time. "It just kind of slipped out," admitted Courtney innocently.

"Yeah right," snapped Gwen rolling her eyes.

Courtney rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh calm down, Duncan was a virgin the first time we did it."

Now it was Duncan's turn to freak out. "Dude what the hell!"

"What?" asked Courtney looking confused and trying not to laugh at Gwen's gaping mouth. "I was trying to make her feel better."

"By humiliating me!" shouted Duncan.

Courtney just shrugged and went to examining her nails.

Duncan turned back to Gwen who was still staring at him in discomfort. "You never told me Courtney was your first."

Duncan was at loss for words.

"Oh don't worry Gwen," Courtney spoke up again. "He's not too terrible, but you might want to work on the foreplay."

Duncan turned back to Courtney looking more confused and angry than ever. "You told me I was good at that."

Courtney waved her hand at him. "Oh please Duncan I only told you that to make you feel good, but honestly where did you learned to grab a boob? It's like you were trying to work a radio dial."

Duncan put his hands on his head as Courtney kept rambling, this could not be happening. "I mean I'm not sure how great Trent was or anything Gwen, but damn he must've known a thing or two to make you scream like that."

Gwen's face went bright red. "When- when did you…."

"Oh I'm a light sleeper, trust me a few of the other girls heard you too, but not bad considering you two had to sneak out of the cabins and finding a good spot in the middle of the woods."

Gwen put a hand over her eyes and groaned. She thought they had both been so quiet and sneaky about it.

"You did it with Trent while we were on Total Drama Island!" gasped out Duncan.

Gwen glared at him her face red as a tomato. "We weren't together then, why do you care?" she hissed.

"Really Duncan?" said Courtney in a disapproving voice. "Why are you being so harsh on her when we did it on Total Drama Island?"

Gwen gasped, while Duncan closed his eyes in defeat. "What!?" yelled Gwen in disbelief.

"She threw herself at me!" accused Duncan pointing at Courtney.

"So Gwen," continued Courtney as if nothing awkward was happening. "How do you think Duncan will do in bed compared to Trent? Was Trent a big guy? Because I know Duncan is a little on the small side but-''

"Oh, what the fuck?!" Shouted Duncan getting up from his seat.

"But maybe it doesn't matter. After all it isn't the size, it's how you use it right Duncan," said Courtney winking at him. "But from what Gwen has told me, you have some big completion, Trent is said to be very satisfying."

Duncan wanted to shake Courtney, was she really this insane. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you even asking us these stupid questions?"

"I agree," said Gwen angrily. "Really Courtney? Duncan and I haven't even done anything yet and we may not even do it at all."

"That's right and…." Duncan completely forgot about Courtney and looked at Gwen baffled. "Wait what do you mean we may never do it?"

Gwen looked back at him confused. "What? I never said we were going to have sex, at least not anytime soon knowing you slept with a psycho," Said Gwen looking evilly at Courtney who just smiled.

"Oh, but it's ok for you to jump a whiny, sensitive, boy-band wannabe?"

"Hey! Trent is not a wannabe, and I can have sex with whoever I want, or don't want to."

"Yeah well I can too, so don't be calling Courtney a psychopath."

"Why are you defending her, she's your ex?"

"Why are you defending Trent? He's your ex!"

The two continued to yell at each other as Courtney sneakily moved out of view and walked back to first class where a comfortable chair awaited her.

She sighed contently in her chair and picked up a magazine.

"That was evil," said a voice above her.

Courtney looked up to see Heather nodding her head approvingly at her.

"And genius by the way,'' She added giggling at the yelling still going on between Duncan and Gwen.

Courtney smiled proudly at herself. Damn she was good.


End file.
